Many people are fond of seeing the flow of fluid in a channel, particularly when the fluid resembles a favorite beverage. This association of fondness has been used to create many mechanisms providing amusement, entertainment, as well as providing an avenue for presenting advertising messages.
While these devices succeed in creating a visual impression of fluid flow, the inventor has discovered several problems associated with the prior art mechanisms limiting their usefulness. The inventor's prior invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,280 (referred to as '280 hereafter) provided a similar impression. It used a water reservoir, electric pump and a nine volt battery, all installed on a cap, which must either be specially manufactured, or have holes punched in it.
There were several problems with the approach of the '280 patent and other approaches to providing the visual impression of fluid flowing in a channel. These problems will be discussed in terms of the '280 to streamline the discussion.
A water reservoir can not store water indefinitely. Over time, the water evaporates. This limits shelf life. If the water chamber is refillable, this leads to additional problems by allowing individuals to refill the reservoir with a substance other than water, such as alcohol or soda. Such substances might well cause the individuals harm and/or damage the unit. Note that over filling reservoir may also cause damage to the mechanism, irrespective of what fluid is used.
Another problem associated with storing water in the '280 patent has to do with hot circumstances, such as a sporting event on a bright summer day. The unit may be exposed to intense sunlight for a prolonged period of time. The absorbed heat can cause the water in the unit, which is sealed, to rise to the top, creating a vapor lock. The only way for the pressure to release is for the water to enter the motor compartment, causing the motor to rust and stall.
There are other problems with the invention of the '280 patent. There was no way to quickly install a unit onto a cap, limiting its use in retail situations to pre-installed units. It required the cap be punctured in several places, with a battery pack mounted on one side, a tap, water chamber and motor/pump installed on a front, vertical surface (during normal operation). The battery pack then had to be wired to the pump through the cap. The pump in turn had a feed from the base installed through the holes in the cap.
In the '280 patent, a nine volt battery mounts on the cap, which is uncomfortable for the wearer. The battery is also potentially dangerous to the wearer, due to the possibility of battery discharge.
What is needed is a mechanism and/or way to provide the visual impression of fluid flowing in a chamber, without the problems associated with storing and using a fluid. What is further needed is a way to attach such a mechanism non-invasively to a mounting surface. The mounting surface should include at least some of the following: a beret, a cap, a hat, a shirt, a wall, a refrigerator, an automotive surface, a cash register, and a computer terminal.